Inferno
by klcm
Summary: What started as a girls night in versus a boys night out turned into a discision making evening, the finalisation happening when disaster stikes. Will the team get the chance to declare their inferno of love?
1. Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The men listened to the laughter that came out of Penelope's office and knew that the girls were plotting another evening of girlie fun. That meant no contact, no work, no cell phones, but a whole load of gossiping, pampering and drunken in house antics.

'I think we need to go out, men's night out to beat their girl's night in.'

'Yeah I'm sure you'll pick up some chick eh Morgan?' Hotch asked making Reid laugh but caught the glint off Derek's expression. 'What's that look for?'

'It's not for anything... I'm just not in the mood to get another notch on my belt.' Derek told him back and breathed out. 'Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind but yeah I'm up for a night out with the boys, just drinks and chilling yeah?'

'I'm up for that.' Reid said. 'Should be good to get away from the whole drama of life for a couple of hours.'

'Straight after work at Lincoln's bar?'

'They do good food their too.' Derek commented. 'Make a real night of it.'

'Well we are trying to beat the girls.' Hotch replied sarcastically, making his agreement to the plan known that way.

'Try and beat us at what? JJ asked as her and Emily came through the bullpen door. 'What's there to beat us at?'

'Aw, are the men making tonight a competition?' Penelope teased as she followed in after them, her arms full with files. The men couldn't help but smile at her, the breath of fresh air she brought with her was astonishing each time. 'Its the girls vs boys.'

'Except, we'll never know what you girls get up to.'

'Ah, top secret.' The boys cringed at the idea; top secret meant it'd include them, like it always did. 'it's amazing how easy it to get you guys under our thumb.'

'Have not!' The three of them defended together, making the three women laugh at them.

'Right I'm going to give these out so I can get my load done before we head off to Lincoln's after work.' The three men gawped at the women.

'What?' All three women asked together.

'Seems we'll be changing location tonight guys.' Hotch said sarcastically.

'Aw, were the boys going there too?'

'We were.'

'Oh don't be so childish, we can at least have equal competition to begin with, friendly banter.' Penelope winked and handed the files out, leaving Derek's until last. 'Here you go handsome.'

'Thanks baby girl.'

'No problems.' She said and then bid farewell and headed back to her office, her workplace sanctuary with a smile on her face.

'So, after work, dinner?' Emily asked crossing her arms across her chest. 'Then we promise to leave you men be, to do whatever you want to do with your Friday night.' The two remaining ladies left and got on with their work like their plans were set already.

Come the evening, they were all packing up, eager to have fun before their boys vs. girls night began. Derek slipped out of the bullpen and swaggered the short walk to Penelope's office; he tapped on the door and went in.

'Hey sugar lips, what can I do for you?'

'Nothing, I just fancied a chat.'

'Well grab a seat while I finish off and we have to leave.' She said with a high voltage smile.

'I wanna know what's got my baby girl all smiles at last.'

'Clean slate, and a perfectly clean break from Kevin.'

'Oh... when was this?'

'We called it quits about a month ago... but he kept coming back and trying to 'rekindle' what we have.' She told him with emphasis on the one word. 'I'm happier without him; lonely suits me for now at least, something will come along.'

'You bet it will.' He said positively, and then stood up. 'Come on; finish up, your Friday night begins now.'

'Well how can I resist your dominance sweet cheeks?'

'All you nicknames today have been about my face...'

'It's because you're gorgeous.' She told him, kissed his cheek and then left the room, when he got out she was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, applying emphasis to her ample breasts and she smirked, she just silently locked up and headed to the bullpen. 'Come on my sugar daddy.' He laughed and followed her into the bullpen where Hotch and Emily where tagged up, the one time he genuinely smiled was with her and JJ and Reid. 'Ready?'

'Yeah I'm starved!' Reid said and everyone looked at him. 'What?'

'You're always hungry Spence.' JJ said and stood up grabbing her stuff. The team laughed and left as a congregation. 'Is Rossi positive he can't come?'

'Let him have this vacation, it'll do him good to do what he likes.' Hotch said and they fell silent, conversation flowing in dribs and drabs until they were sat in the bad and dinner was ordered.

'It's felt like forever since we've done this.' Emily said as she relaxed against the chair that she hadn't realised Hotch had his arm on the back of. The others exchanged looks but then JJ and Emily, Reid and Hotch had done over Derek and Penelope's overly attentive, more sensual touches and banter. The same was for JJ and Reid and their zoning out from the group.

When the meal was over they all strung out dessert and disappointingly and begrudging paid the bill before the girls got up and left the boys to their own devices.

'Now be good boys, mamma doesn't want any disturbing stories come Monday.' Penelope told them as Derek hugged her in his arms a little longer than he should have. Admittedly Hotch did the same with Emily and Reid with JJ but everyone overlooked it, especially the girls, they liked it.

The men watched the three of them after being banned from leaving the table to see them off leave looking back with a quick wave and a smile.

Now the night began and it was no longer a competition, more for the men, a longing to be with the girls and mull over their personal affection for them, for the girls it was to dish all details on one another and make decisions.


	2. Girls Night In

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'You and Derek Morgan seemed cosy.' Emily asked inquisitively as she poured their first bout of drinks out.

'Hmm so the boss man's arm around your chair doesn't leave much to imagine with your closeness.'

'I don't know how to explain...' Emily said and a blush crept over her cheeks. 'It's like we've grown...'

'Closer?' Penelope said the same time as her and JJ laughed.

'I gotta agree, it's just like I feel I want to be with Spencer every moment I can and when I am, I'm happiest.'

'Is it strange that when Derek came into my office earlier I just wanted to keep him there, lap him up.'

'Well who wouldn't?'

'No it is literally how JJ put it, I'm happiest when I'm with him, I don't have to hide or be something I'm not, I'm me, Penelope Garcia the over sarcastic, brightly dressed, tech of the team.'

'You forgot valuable tool to the team.' Penelope laughed at JJ's declaration. 'Don't laugh! But yeah, I'm no one but the real me when I'm with him... is it safe to say I'm in love?'

'It is... I'm in love too.'

'Ditto.' Penelope sighed and took a sip of her glass of wine. 'Heck I think Derek Morgan won me over with...'

'Baby Girl.' JJ and Emily joined in and they laughed at one another.

'So why not tell him?'

'It's complicated, probably the same reason you won't tell Hotch I'm guessing and JJ the reason you won't tell Spencer.'

'I don't want to destroy what we have; I feel that if I wasn't friends with Spencer that I'd be missing a part of me.'

'Yup, I mean the last time Derek told me he loved me I was doped up on pain relief... what if he laughs at me?'

'He's told you before?' Penelope nodded. 'When?'

'When he took me home after I was shot.' Penelope replied almost remorseful.

'What's up?'

'Is it stupid of me to say that I so wanted him to mean it, like properly mean it, but he see's me as his sister, and then Kevin came along and I thought if I went with him it'd be okay but obviously not.' Penelope frowned and then smiled. 'But tonight is not about wallowing, we are having a chill out.'

'Do you love Derek?' Emily asked and Penelope looked at her with wide eyes. 'I admit it, I love Aaron.'

'I do... but I'm not right for him, I can't give him what those girls he usually gets can give him.'

'Who says so?'

'JJ do you love Spencer?' Penelope asked avoiding the question. 'We've admitted it, now you need to declare it.'

'Like earlier, I do love Spencer and I think I'm sick and tired of waiting for the opportunity to fall in my lap.' JJ said positively. 'But come on why wouldn't Derek be interested... this is another all out session... so spill it.'

'Look at him, his toned, utterly gorgeous and then there's me, I'm fat and a geek... high school rules still seem to apply even if you're years out of high school... jocks and geeks aren't suppose to be as close as we are and they certainly aren't suppose to fall in love with one another.'

'That's a ridiculous reason and you know it!' Emily near enough yelled at Penelope. 'Boss and colleagues aren't but I really couldn't care less.' She continued to prove her point. 'Pen, your happiness is as much accounted for as his... much like JJ's is and mine... we deserve the chance.'

'So I say we grab that chance.' JJ said and finished her glass of wine off and poured them all a new one. 'To chance!'

Reluctantly Penelope joined in with Emily. 'To chance!'

'Now can we just enjoy senseless TV, music up too loud, drinking and some gossiping please?'

'If the senseless TV means we can lust over men that are definitely out of our reach.'

'Those men would be gorgeous underage beings then?'

'Yes them...' Penelope stood and waved the DVD in her hand. 'You said you like your men young.'

'Only in the film world and Edward Cullen works well.' Emily smirked. 'It's a fitting film... love story that she thinks shouldn't be happening.'

'Shut up and enjoy it.'

'Oh I will... I like all the Cullen men.'

'Even though they'll forever be underage.' JJ said laughing at their usual film choice.

'A girl can dream!' Emily said as Penelope began to put the DVD in the player, knowing the film was ironic for them to be watching but she loved how childish and girlie they got over it.

Hours later found them asleep on the couch, twisted up with one another under a blanket, the third film's credits rolling out. All three of them completely oblivious to the world around them.


	3. Boys Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Hotch looked up from his drink, Reid and Derek both deep in thought. 'For a bar this is awfully quiet.'

'Those girls are motor mouths.' Derek said with a smile as he nursed his drink. 'They are fun to be with though.'

'They are... we need to outshine them more.' Hotch added in.

'Out shine them? Really? You sure you want that challenge Hotch?' Reid asked laughing. 'You do realise you need to pick up some skills before you go in and try that one out.'

'Anything's worth a try.' Hotch said and finished off his scotch. 'Want a beer?'

'Go for it.'

'Please.'

Hotch walked to the bar and Derek turned his attention on Reid. 'So you and JJ then eh?'

'You and Penelope?'

'No way... she doesn't like me like that, but come on JJ? Finally?'

'No, we've just gotten closer, and I like it, it makes me feel like everything's not about the job after all.' Reid said and finished his drink as Hotch returned. 'That was quick.'

'The girls only paid for our next round.'

'When the hell they do that?'

'No idea... but be grateful, Derek yours is from Penelope, Reid from JJ and me from Emily.'

'Anything happening there Hotch?'

'What you mean?'

'What I mean is that you had you arm around the back of her chair earlier, you've never done that.'

Hotch didn't look shaken by Derek's claim. 'Maybe it's for the same reason that you and Penelope's banter has picked up and you seem more in each other's pocket than outsiders.'

'I'd say Kevin being gone has given her free reign.'

'Well maybe but what's JJ's reason for being so relaxed in Reid's company... and Emily in yours?'

'We've just grown closer.' Hotch commented and they knew they were right when Derek found himself nodding and Reid shortly joining.

'I've been a bit of dick really.' Derek said running his hand over the back of his neck, he knew the silence was his prompt. 'I told her I loved her when she was vulnerable. If I really meant it why didn't I fight for her when Lynch came along? Why didn't I make her happy?'

'Because you took her for granted, you thought space was what she needed most. That's not your fault, that's how much you love her.' Hotch told him. 'Emily probably doesn't believe me because of Hailey. There's no future there, so I think I need to be honest with myself and let Emily in.'

'So come kid... what's your excuse, why haven't you made a go at JJ?'

'I'm too young... she doesn't want to date a kid I'm sure.'

'Reid, you're only a kid to me because you're like my little brother, to JJ you are so much more.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Oh come on... no girl acts like she does and give you nicknames like she does...' He trailed off as Hotch and Reid stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Fuck. How deep am I here?'

'Drownable deep Morgan.... you need to out it, there's nothing holding back now, you're single, she's single, go for it.'

'Well then what restraints are there on you Hotch? Don't give me the boss talk, who cares apart from Strauss? And Reid, be the man you think JJ needs and go for it.'

'So that's us decided then?' Reid asked rolling his glass around in his hand. 'We just commit a friendship killer.'

'That we are.' Derek said and took a swig of his drink, finishing it off. 'Right next round on me... what you want?'

'Another beer will do.'

'Yeah same as before thanks.' Hotch told him and this time he turned to Reid. 'You and I know Penelope loves him, how's he going to see it?'

'He's going to need to do what us two are going to have to do.'

'Oh and what would that be?'

'Go in blind sighted.' Reid commented as Derek make his way back. 'For a Friday this place is fast.'

'The girl's have played their part in that, told the bartenders to watch us; we'll be back and forth.'

'Plus all 3 of them know all those barmen... they come here regularly... I think it's like a who you know thing.'

'Those girls go out too much.'

'Not for long.' Derek commented and then switched his attention to the television that had just been put on. 'Big fire.' Hotch and Reid then twisted to look. 'Shit.' He said dropping his beer. 'We need to go, that's Penelope's apartment block.'


	4. Inferno

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The men raced to Penelope's apartment block, it was engulfed in flames, there was no break in the inferno. There were panic stricken people strewn all over the street, fire men fought the blaze from all angles and police kept the anxious residents that had vacated in time, the families of fellow residents and the mass of reporters and general public that had gathered in order.

'Penelope!' Derek immediately yelled out, wrenching his neck so he could see more over the sea of people. 'Penelope!' Hotch and Reid joined in then calling Emily and JJ but getting no response. Derek saw a woman he knew from the floor below Penelope's and made a mad dash at her. 'Mrs Shelton!' He said and she looked at him. 'Have you seen Penelope?'

'N-no I haven't, sorry.'

'You have nothing to apologise for, thank you; she's got to be somewhere.' He then went to Hotch who was talking to a policemen, he then held his breath as he listened.

'Hardly no one on the 2nd floor have gotten out, we've got a search and rescue going on while we fight it but most residents are still in.'

'Is there any chance they got out?'

'The stairways got blocked first so it's unlikely.' He turned as the 3 men's eyes stuck on 2 firemen as they brought out a man's body and laid it down. EMT's ran in to help but left minutes after when no more could be done. The fear rolling over and gaining in all the people waiting on loved ones. 'I'm sorry but I'm going to need to go, we'll keep you updated as much as we can.'

Reid stood staring at the building, Hotch was pacing and Derek stood with his hands on his head staring at Penelope's windows, after a couple of minutes the entire right side of the building exploded and glass shot out with the tongues of flames as they flew out the windows. Everyone ducked and panic turned into hysteria for some of the people standing on the road.

'They've got to get them out.' Hotch said in a low tone. 'They've got to get out of this.' Derek clamped his hand on Hotch's shoulder, half of his team was in a burning building and he was completely incapable of waiting. As he watched the flames eat away at the exterior of the building, as they climbed the brick work, as they turned the brown to black he made a dead set realisation, not a questioning comment as before. 'Why did I wait?'

'Why the hell did we all wait...' Derek corrected him and Hotch realised he'd made the same realisation as he had.

'Because we're stupid that's why.' Reid said not tearing his eyes of the brightness of the fiery setting in front of him. The three of them watched as more people were carried out. Two. Three. Five. Eight. Totality of dead in that amount was weighing up unevenly at five. Out of the three survivors, one walked, one stumbled and one was carried. Watching those three strangers made them question how Penelope, JJ and Emily would leave the building or if they'd be part of the death count.

'There are more survivors!' One of the firemen coughed as he gained his stamina before heading back in.

'That's got to be them, surely.'

They stood there, watching people completely bend and break as people left the building in multiple states, dead and alive. Soon they saw a firemen leave with a slender body in his arms. 'We need EMT's here!' He shouted out and turned, as the BAU men looked at the female with her blackened features from the soot and slight burns on her skin they realised it was JJ. He soon handed her over and Reid made a dash for her.

'Sorry sir behind the line!'

'I need to get to her! She's my... my... my partner!'

The policeman eyed Reid suspiciously but then gave in with the helpless of his eyes. 'Follow me sir.' He said and like that Hotch and Derek were left to stand guard and watch every movement that happened as the fire was slowly brought under control. They soon watched as the small forms that were Penelope and Emily were brought out, Hotch and Derek legged it at that point, yearning to get to them. They got stopped but used Reid's excuse and ran towards the two disoriented women.

Penelope looked up, her coughing near uncontrollable but she felt herself relax with Derek fast approaching. 'Penelope!' He said wrapping his arms around her. 'I've got you baby girl.' He said and then her legs gave way as she collapsed in his embrace. 'Pen!'

'We need EMT attention now!'

'What's wrong with her?' Emily asked breathless as she fell weakly into Hotch's grasp. 'She was okay... what's happened?'

'Em, we need you to calm down, you need some help.'

'No! Penelope was fine.'

Derek laid her down as the EMT's set to work, Emily was lead off as she began to worry and demand answers. Hotch stuck with her as she walked slowly to an ambulance. Derek stood back up when he was pushed away and paced with his hands on his head, panic growing in him all over again.

He even stood and watched as she was placed on a stretcher. 'What's happened?' He finally piped up.

'She's inhaled an enormous amount of carbon dioxide, she's needs to be properly examined at the hospital but it seems she needs oxygen to clean her lungs.'

When they made it through the door, Derek was pushed to a halt, he wasn't allowed to follow, he looked around and found Hotch and Reid. 'What's happened? Are they okay?'

'Emily collapsed just as we made it here, she refused to enter any other way but via her feet and just as we made it she did what Penelope did and I was made to wait out here.

'JJ woke up in the ambulance but not for long.' Reid told them and they looked to the doors they'd seen the girls be taken through. Over an hour later they were separated, Hotch went to Emily, Derek to Penelope and Reid to JJ. They all slept, all with mismatched bandages from surface burns, all okay.

They each took a seat and Hotch couldn't help but grab Emily's hand and kiss it, the slight movement woke her. Derek gently took Penelope's hand, looking at that more than her closed eyes; the sense of him being there woke her up. As for Reid, he sat reframed, almost scared to touch JJ, as the thought touching her would make her disappear but he felt better when he did and she opened her eyes to look at him.


	5. From The First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Emily had been awake on and off, sometimes Hotch had greeted her with smile, most of the times he was asleep, sometimes she'd take to sleep straight away, other times she'd just watch him and think how life could be so different if she hadn't got out. Now the light outside was bright and she found Hotch watching her. 'Why do you look like someone kicked a dog?' Emily croaked at Hotch the following afternoon, her eyes slowly waking up as she caught up on herself.

'No one kicked a dog, someone hurt you.'

'Yeah and...'

'I've regretted not telling you things, finding out you three were still in that building, I panicked, you panic me.'

'That's not good Hotch.' She almost joked with him.

'Come on Emily, you know you can't deny it any more than I can.' He watched her look at him intently surveying his features. 'I love you.' He said almost sheepishly and that in itself told her how serious he was, Aaron Hotchner was never a man of little words, never a speechless man.

'Whoa... I get stuck in a burning building and finally you see what I want you to see. If I'd known it was that straight forward I would've done it before.'

'I'm glad you didn't! All three of us near enough had a heart attack.'

'Well I'm safe, a few superficial burns but nonetheless safe.'

'You're staying at mine.'

'Hotch.' He raised an eyebrow at her. 'Aaron.'

'You have burns that need cream rubbing in... you want me or your mother?'

'Okay you will do.' She said with a small laugh. 'Can I ask you a favour?'

'Whatever you want?'

'Kiss me?' She asked him, feeling embarrassed, he watched her smile like a teenage girl and smiled back, he leant in.

'Only one?'

'For now.' She whispered as their faces were directly in front of one another, Hotch then leant in and kissed her with every ounce of his being. He felt her give in and reciprocate but ended it when he heard her lose the last of her breath in her lungs.

'More when you're healed, maybe we should pace ourselves for the moment.'

'You're going to leave me hanging like that?'

'Oh yes, but you wait until you're able to hold more air in your lungs Emily Prentiss. Then I'll show you everything I've held back.'

'Mmm... I better.' She told him tiredly, her voice getting quieter and quieter. 'This is going to be a pain... I want normal vocals.'

'Soon.' He told her as he passed her a drink. 'Just keep hydrated and it'll come back sooner than you think.'

'You've got an answer for everything.' She commented and he nodded his head slightly. 'Okay, so come on then, why do you love me?'

He laughed slightly, and looked her square in the eyes. 'Truth?' She nodded. 'I want your truth after.' She nodded again. 'I think I've loved you since I met you, just for the pure reason that you fitted with me, you understood from the word go everything that the job requires, every query I had and you accepted that. I think I've been scared to let anyone in since Hailey and now I realise that that wasn't my wisest move and it'll never go away but I'm ready to stake my claim on you Emily, I want there to be an us, not a you and me, as separate, I want more. I want you.'

'Finished?'

'For now yes.' He said with certainty. 'I'm going to tell you as much as I can how much you mean to me.' He then sat back in the chair. 'Now come on then, your turn.'

'Erm...' She coughed. 'I'm going to keep it short.' She said and he laughed gently at the claim. 'I just remember meeting you as my official boss and feeling like you were this stoic handsome man that had a family that loved him and then smiled at me and it was a different smile from all the others and ever since I've just felt this feeling in me grow and grow.' She said as her voice became a croak and she coughed. 'There is more.'

'I guessed as much and I hope you have a lifetime to tell me.' He watched her smile at him and he knew that she agreed with him.

To him one real fire had ignited another fire, a fire that burnt between them, the inferno of their life.


	6. The Fool Between Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope had a been awake for far too long, her chest was tight, her head was fuzzy and her thoughts were on the building that was her home for too long, the place where she'd moved into when she first came to Quantico, a place that was colourful, a place that housed her happy memories of her entire life, a place that had its nightmares, the steps for one and the place that was now a pile burning embers.

She jolted from her thoughts as she heard Derek stretched in the chair to her right and watched him as he gathered himself and the sleep washed out of him slowly. 'You should be at home.' She said her voice aching.

'And you shouldn't really be talking.'

'Really handsome, this is no fun for you.'

'Oh and it is for eh baby girl?'

'Well...' She said and coughed to clear her voice a bit. 'That doesn't matter, but come on... not a lot you can do.'

'I'm not going until I get to take you with me.' Derek said sitting back. 'I have a room, you need a room, it's sensible and I can look after you.'

'And I can afford a hotel room until I find somewhere else to live.'

'Na-uh baby girl... I want you living with me. I want you close.'

'Derek...'

'No Penelope. I will not hear it, I've never been so scared in my life as I was when I watched that building burn and all I knew was that you were stuck inside of it.' He said quietly and looked down. 'I was selfish for all that time, wishing you'd get out so I could have you to myself, to hold you in my arms, I needed you and I still need you, I can't do without you any more than Hotch can do without Emily and Reid without JJ.'

'Derek I've been in a life threatening predicament before, why now?'

'Because this time I was there watching as it rolled out, I was there and couldn't do anything, I could charge in and be the hero for you. With Battle, that was my fault, I lead you there and I told you I loved you but like the fool I was, I did nothing to make you think I loved you, I did nothing to make you understand so now's my chance, here I am willing to look after you, help you.' Derek told her sincerely. 'I promise to show you daily just how much I love you, and what you mean to me baby girl. I'm never taking you for granted.'

'You finished?' She croaked at him and coughed to clear her throat, he merely nodded at her. 'Good then do the one thing I've been after since the first time baby girl left those lips of yours.'

'What's that then?'

'Kiss me like you mean it.' She told him with her Penelope smile that he loved to see on her face. He smirked at her and obliged, he leant in slowly, kissed her lips with everything he had pent up inside, but then he pulled away hastily, mid kiss.

'I'm saving the rest of that until after you're better.'

'I'm better now.'

'No you're not, your voice sounds like a chain smoker, you're tired, you're in pain and I want to be powerful with that kiss.' He said and she raised an eyebrow at her. 'Okay politely, you've inhaled smoke so you have a sore throat, you tired however you look at it and you've got burns which have to be sore.'

'So what... that was a taster session then?' She said deflecting the conversation away from her.

'You betcha baby girl.' He said with the now teasing look and tone. 'You know, we're going to have to go on a salvage hunt when it's safe to.'

'I know but I'm scared.'

'Why?'

'What if everything's ruined? All my memories of you lot, of my family, all gone.'

'We'll cross that bridge as and when we get there, and if everything's gone, we'll have to make our own memories up.' He leant in and squeezed her hand. 'I love you baby girl.'

'I love you too.' Penelope whispered and she felt something ignite in her, the warmth Derek had bought to her was electrifying once more, he had put out her worries and in return set alight her desires for him, but this time she knew they were real, they were reciprocated because Penelope had just put a match to all of Derek's inner desires and yearnings. Like the others their love was an emotional metaphor of a different inferno.


	7. Lies Tell The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'You need to stop fussing over me.' JJ groaned as Reid waited on her hand and food, she'd woken up to see him looking anxious and she had just smiled at him, in an attempt to calm him but it hadn't worked at all. There was something bothering him and she had no idea what it was, he was keeping it well inside, well hidden from her profiler mind to make sense of and that was annoying her slightly. 'I can do these things myself.'

'Just let me help.'

'Okay... if...' She said and Reid looked her in the eyes, not expecting that from her. 'You tell me what the hell's bugging you?'

'It's nothing.'

'Like hell it is Spence.' It was as she used that nickname that he looked her in the eyes and she knew he wanted to scream what was wrong at her. 'What is it?'

'I- I... I lied to the police about who I was to you... I... saw them carry you out and I, I panicked and told them I was your partner and they let me through and that was the best feeling ever, of getting to you as soon as I could.'

'So you told a white lie...'

'But I didn't want it to be a white lie! I wanted it to be the truth but it wasn't.' Reid said almost ashamed, running a hand over the back of his neck. 'I think I'm in love with you JJ.'

JJ felt her breath hitch as he said those words; she coughed to regain rhythmic breathing. 'You think? Because I want you to tell me you love me.'

Reid looked up and saw the look in her eyes. 'I know I love you.'

'Good, now kiss me.' She told him and he looked at her, originally stunned but then felt the need to be open to what she had just said, after all she had said it, she had presented the idea, he was going to follow through.

He sat on the bed, placing his hands either side of her, leaning down and kissing her the best he knew how, he had to admit, kissing JJ was easier than he had ever anticipated, he had worried that kissing the one girl he had loved from the first day of hearing her call him Spence instead of formally calling him Reid would be hard to make sparks fly but right there and then sparks flew. Igniting their own inferno, one that would burn brighter and brighter.

* * *

_**The End!**_

I know it's shorter than the others but I couldn't think of any other way of doing it, of expanding it!

So there it is! A mini epilogue for each of them... hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to everyone that read and a bigger THANK YOU to those who reviewed!!


End file.
